And With A Twist
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Love can make you do stupid things. Mistaken thoughts and feelings lead to a broken heart.


**I hate writing depressing stories, I really do. I had to use Ginny this time, stray from writing from Hermione's POV as I think this is more of what Ginny would do, more of a impulsive thing than Hermione, alas, everyone makes stupid mistakes at one time or another.**

* * *

A simple school girl crush, right? Well, if you didn't know Ginny Weasley, then it might look like that. She got that funny feeling whenever you saw that one certain person, she always, always thought about them. In fact, it was hard to find Ginny in a moment where that one certain person wasn't on her mind. To an insider, one that knows Ginny well, they would know that it was much more than that. In fact, Ginny was sure that it could be called love. Love for Hermione Granger.

It started off as a fleeting feeling. One that Ginny was sure would go away when she realized that her and Hermione could never be. Truth be told, it started to leave, but something tugged and pulled on her heartstrings, and the feelings for Hermione just fluttered right on back. So much stronger than before. She could never place her finger on what it was that made her fall for her so hard, but it was something, and she was sure that she'd figure it out one day.

At first, she thought it was admiration. She admired her, she really was a brilliant girl. She knew everything there was to know about anything magical. Pick up a book, pick a random topic and ask her a question, she'd know. If she didn't, she wouldn't stop until she found out. That would be cause for admiration for anyone. Then, maybe she thought it was because she had grown so close to Harry, a feat Ginny hadn't been able to accomplish. Sure, she knew Harry, they played quidditch together, but she didn't really iknow/i Harry. She had a hard time distinguishing, the Harry Potter she attended school with, from the Harry Potter she's heard about since she was a baby. Maybe, she thought, even if just maybe, it was because she was beautiful.

Maybe she wasn't as beautiful as Parvati, or even Pansy, but Hermione had her own special characteristics that made her lovely. Her hair, was loosing it's natural curl, and that helped show her face more. It hung around her face so loosely, cascaded down her back like a waterfall, and always caressed Ginny's skin just the right way when Hermione would lean over her to reach for something. It made her shiver. Her eyes, oh how could she forget those piercing brown eyes that saw deep into one's soul. Whenever she looked at Ginny, she was sure Hermione could see her, the real her, all the way down to her toes, maybe even deep into her soul. At those moments when Hermione looked at her, she was ok with her knowing her secrets, if it was possible to look at a person and see them. Ginny could spend all days in those eyes. Her body, Ginny saved the best for last. Her body might not be the best, she has flaws, but everyone has flaws, and to Ginny, that's what made Hermione perfect. Everything else about her was perfect. Simple maybe, but just right. So what if her body was less than perfect by society's standards? It was alright to her.

Slowly, Ginny realized, she loved Hermione because of a combination of all of the above. She was so far into this thing called love, she knew she couldn't be saved. She was in the middle of the ocean, in a fast sinking ship, no one would reach her in time, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to be saved.

It came to a point of which Ginny was sure, absolutely sure that Hermione felt the same way. She was eurphoric. She wanted her, needed her. She had to tell Hermione how she felt. She spents weeks on her confession. She forgot about her schoolwork, it wasn't important. Nothing is more important than love, school wasn't that important, school couldn't comfort her; hold her in times of trial and pain. So, it was love that won out, but just this once. Probably for the last time.

She rehearsed her words that one evening, paced back and forth in her dorm room, upsetting her room mates so much, they had to leave for the evening. Most decided the common room would be sufficient, others decided the library would be best. She paced back and forth across that floor so much she started to lose her breath. Instead of waiting, she decided that now would be the best time to go and confess her love to Hemione.She smiled joyfully as she made her way to the seventh year dorms.

And with a twist, it didn't go as planned.

She didn't have time to get there before she spotted the worst thing she had ever seen in her life. Hermione kissing Harry. Hermione ikissing/i Harry. This thought barely had time to register in her brain before she felt it. Actually ifelt/i her heart ripping in half. It was being torn into little itty bitty pieces, shredded by unseen fingers ripping the life from her. She could feel an emptiness where her heart should be. She was sure, if you could see her heart, you'd see it, fluttering oh so silently to the floor in front of her, left to be trampled on by whomever should feel the need to do so.

Her mind never even registered the words, her mouth just spoke then,"I loved you. How could you!" She ran off, leaving a stunned Hermione and Harry in her wake. What Hermione and Harry thought was just a simple kiss, was much more than that, it meant the breaking of a heart, a spirit, and it meant that one girl would never love again.


End file.
